


Turning Tides

by LamiasLuck



Series: In Another Life (AUs) [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Eric is a siren that lives in isolation. He never sings his siren song to lure people to a watery grave, nor does he spend time with any of his kind. It's for the best that he lives alone, that's the mindset he built after enduring misfortune after misfortune.So can anyone manage to break down the walls he built up and convince him otherwise?
Relationships: Eric Derekson/The Host, Eventual Eric/Host
Series: In Another Life (AUs) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470359
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. A Song For No One

There was a cluster of rocks Eric liked to rest on. They were smooth, still standing against the ripples of waves. It didn’t hurt his damaged fins, unlike the ragged rocks that isolated him from the human world. He wasn’t sure any of his kind knew of this spot either. Which he wasn’t complaining about. 

The sun was bright today. It made his scales glisten and reflect against the clear water, beautiful shades of orange and bright white. 

A soft hum sang alongside the natural song of the waves. Eric could sing, all of his kind could, but he always hesitated. Humans and all sorts of land creatures were drawn to his voice. With how dangerous his surroundings were, it only ended badly. They were swallowed by unforgiving waves, lost their footing and tripped onto razor-sharp rocks. No matter how cruel they were, no matter how kind. They always… always…

Eric has seen too much. 

It silenced him. Silenced him to the point where his voice feels non-existent. His voice was drowned out by the waves, no matter how calm they were. Just how he liked it.

Instincts made it so he could never be fully silent. So, for a crowd of no one, he hummed whatever song came to mind. Today was a song he overheard while following a ship. Some sort of sea shanty? He could barely remember. All that mattered was that it managed to calm him down. With closed eyes he continued to hum, swaying slightly with the rhythm. 

Only a crowd of no one can hear his call, for that crowd was never one surrounded by blood. 

Isolation was never his dream life, how could it be? However, on bad days it seemed like that would be his fate. Just him and the quiet waves. Never before has such a pleasant atmosphere felt so crushing. Perhaps it was for the best that no one spent time around him. Being around humans never ended well, and being around his kind too was risky, especially since they can be so… 

Eric mindlessly brushed his fingertips over his tail. The soft fins abruptly ending in torn tatters, its former glory stripped away long ago. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

…Dangerous. 

So he continued to sing by himself, on the same set of rocks, every day without fail. Fate had its funny way to mess with him, misfortune after misfortune… 

Truly, at this point, he begged for mercy. He begged for his life to be as calm as the waves on a peaceful sunny day. He begged for the tides to turn in his favour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit sad :(  
> The next part in this will be longer and have Host in it


	2. Hunting Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, blinded by hunger, raced around the ocean in a hunting frenzy. Unbeknownst to him, he's not the only one hunting.

Hunger can make even the most timid creature a ruthless beast. 

Eric speed through the sea, his torn fins hindering him, but that didn’t stop him. A school of fish raced ahead of him, painfully close, but out of reach for the siren. The growl from his stomach overpowered the numbing pain in his damaged tail. At least one fish, that was all he wanted. One fish could satisfy this growing hunger for a day or two.

Another lunge forward, this time Eric barely scraped the end of a fish’s tail with his claw. He snarled in frustration at his teasing prize. This constant marathon was beginning to make him wary. However, he knew he would be in much more pain starving from hunger if he went back home empty handed. The fish were becoming sporadic, struggling to form its neat bundled up grouping. There was a shadow that passed overhead on the surface, but Eric couldn’t focus on that in his hazed state. 

He was so close. With another powerful lunge, Eric grabbed a fish and pierced its body with his claws. If it didn’t die by that, then Eric sinking his sharp canines into its flesh did the job. Blood dissipated into the water, but that was only a crumb compared to the feast Eric was having. Like a ravenous animal, he tore into his prey and ate with fervor. Blinded by his hunger, Eric failed to notice the frenzied state of the rest of the fish, nor the growing shadow looming over him. 

The school of fish swam in all directions around him. Hell, he could grab another prey easily, but that wasn’t a luxury. Eventually, the fish got pushed close enough that they swarmed around him in their panic. No matter how hard he swam, Eric couldn’t escape the swarm. He made a distressed noise as he realized what was happening. A fishing net was cast and closed in on the fish, taking Eric as collateral damage along with it. 

Host swam slowly near the ocean’s surface. A passing glance at his form would make anyone think they saw a whale. His looming presence made all the sea life stray away from him. That didn’t matter to him, not like he had an appetite for fish anyway. He followed an invisible trail to his prey. Their scent was distinct enough to make him salivate. Humans, a whole cluster of them, all alone in the middle of the ocean. 

As he swam closer and closer he noticed something else abnormal lurking in the water. A distinct noise rang in his ears; the distressed chirping of another siren. The sound was dulled out by another presence he couldn’t see, but present all the same. If the alluring scent of a soon-to-be meal didn’t catch his attention already, then the panicked call beckoned him further. 

Other sirens steered clear from sirens like Host. Well, almost everything steered away from him, he was the size of a goddamn skyscraper. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t have a heart. Eventually he could see that his prey was a boat of some kind, and by the big blurred cluster of fish he knew it was a fishing boat. The source of this poor siren’s strife.

The fishing boat didn’t notice the approaching dark shadow creeping closer. They were hoisting up their fishing net slowly out of the water, with the siren getting smothered by the plethora of fish crowding him. Their surprise catch would be a welcomed surprise once they see it. Sirens offered a lot of money opportunities. Host only saw the silver blur of the fish, but he knew the siren was there somewhere. The poor siren could barely breathe within the chaos, and his distressed chirping became more frantic. The sound rang in the Host’s ears and he charged forward towards the boat. 

“Wh-What the fuck?!” a shipmate cried as the boat rocked violently. The boat crew toppled over in unison. A large clawed hand emerged from the sea and grasped at the side of the boat. The crew knew this chaos wasn’t the current’s doing.

As the ship split apart and the crew fell into the water one by one, Host watched their flailing bodies scream and choke on the water momentarily before feasting. Mists of blood dissipated in the water as he tore into their flesh in a messy fashion. The torn shipwreck slowly sank to the bottom, with it the tied up fishing net sank with it. Host could still hear the distressed siren’s call as the net futilely squirmed. He carefully approached it with curious eyes.

Eric felt the net jerk from side to side abruptly. Breathing became next to impossible in this crowd, and his cries became weaker in tone. His eyes began to close on its own, it felt harder to struggle against his prison. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears like a piercing drum, but there was nothing he could do. 

He barely registered the weight of the fish dissipating around him. The net was shredded around him, but his eyes still felt too heavy. As he floated along with the ocean’s current, he felt his body hit the ground. A little voice told him that it was too soon to hit the ocean bed, and that the surface he was resting on didn’t feel like the muddy sea floor. It was too soft, yet coarse at the same time. The feeling of something brushing against his tail made him crack open his eyes slowly. 

The image became clearer as he blinked slowly. He certainly wasn’t lying on the ocean’s floor, instead he was resting on the palm of someone’s hand. To his horror, the something at brushed against him was a clawed finger that was easily the size of his whole body. A siren the size of a whale stared down at him, milky golden eyes held a look of curiosity at the tiny siren before him. Tendril-like hair framed the terrifying siren’s face, swaying with the ocean’s currents like seaweed. The siren wasn’t devouring Eric like he thought, he simply stared.

Eric jerked suddenly, but the action hurt his tired fins. As much as he wanted to swim away, his body felt like cement holding him in place. There were new scars gashed across his tail and torso because of his ordeal, but he had another worry plaguing him. He made weak distressed noise in the hopes that someone would help him, but what could stand up to this behemoth of a siren? In a vain attempt to startle the new siren, he clawed at his hands, but that surely felt like mere feathers grazing against the larger hand. 

The siren kept staring at Eric with curiosity. Surprisingly, he made a soft comforting clicking noise, or at least he attempted to. Eric cowered at the sound, curling into a tight ball as he hugged his tail to his chest. The siren’s lips quirked downward at his reaction. Eric made a sound, similar to a whine, as he peeked up in his ball of fear. The siren now held a look of worry, but it went unseen by fear blinded eyes.

Their pace was slow as the siren slowly descended further into the ocean. He kept a close eye on Eric’s weak and scared form and swam to the ocean’s floor. There was a smooth area of mud the siren focused on. No predators were around and it was relatively quiet. Perfect for an anxious siren like Eric. He gently laid Eric down onto the mud, much to his surprise.

Eric uncurled slowly and looked up in confusion. The scary siren suddenly didn’t look so monstrous anymore. Fear still pooled in his stomach but now there was something else alongside it as he stared at the other’s worried face. Curiosity. The siren quickly swam away, dusting up a huge cloud of dirt that engulfed Eric. By the time the cloud settled, he was alone. All he could do is stare as the siren swam far, far away. He was alive and, somewhat, well.

Maybe he should have said thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing things slowly lol
> 
> I'm not exactly sure how to make these two meet again, but I'll figure something out! Stay tuned uwu


	3. Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric had been wanting to find the siren that saved him in the past. However, it’s a big hard when he may have to look through the entire ocean.

The waves were calm and quiet. They brushed against the smooth rocks and helped dampen Eric’s fins as he rested. Yet, what usually was a serene scene was drowned out by the siren’s busy mind. He looked out into the vast sea and searched for something. Someone. It would be nearly impossible to find this someone. How odd that he wanted not to be in his usual isolation. Being in one’s company was as chilling as the icy arctic waters, but this was a debt he needed to repay to another of his kind.

That monster of a siren that saved him not too long ago.

To think, such a beast was the reason why Eric could feel the waves brushing against his fins. He’s the reason why he could bask in the warm sun. Also the reason why he could feel panicked about whether or not he needed to apologize. Of course a siren like that would only cause conflict in Eric’s mind. 

He didn’t even know if this siren would still be nice to him. For all he knew, he might visit him while the monster had an empty stomach. Knowing his luck, that wasn’t an outlandish thought. 

Though, even if he wanted to make his amends; where would he go? He had seen that siren on a whim, and he had been in a dazed state when he saw him. Sirens as huge that one usually lived in the deep sea. They don’t come out from the depths, unless they’re hunting. A shiver ran down his spine as he hugged his tail to his chest; a quiet whimper falling from his lips. He really did meet that siren while he had been hungry. However, he was perfectly fine. He remembered something:

Hadn’t there humans on that boat?

He had seen the scraps of metal, and usually those weird nets were used by the humans, but there were none in sight when he explored around afterwards. It wasn’t bad to assume that that siren had made quick work of those people. So why spare him? Maybe this monster siren didn’t like eating other sirens. That reasoning could be enough to quiet down his worries. Anything that gets him off this lonely rock.

The first course of action would be to get a gift as an apology. He splashed into the water and explored around for something pretty. He couldn’t rely on just talking if he met the other again. He talked more to the ocean than he did with other living beings. So, a gift would do him well. Hopefully he could find a gift nice enough, that it wouldn’t seem like a piece of dirt to the other.

After scanning along the seafloor, and even going near the coastline once he saw there weren’t any humans- Eric found the perfect gift. It was the biggest, shiniest seashell he had ever seen- one of those that he had seen humans put against their ears to hear the ocean. That never made much sense to him; putting it against his ears only made him hear the underwater currents he always heard. Humans were always so strange with their rituals. If someone wanted to hear the ocean, they should just go to one. It was that easy for everyone, right? Right. However, the shell was quite pretty, as well as decently large, so it’d be perfect for a monster like his saviour.

He took the shell and clutched it close to his chest. A soft chirp came from him as he revelled in this small victory. Now onto the most important step: finding that monster siren. It sounded easy on the surface. Surely, someone like that would be spotted soon enough. However, Eric doesn’t recall ever seeing him before. Would he need to go to the deep sea? He wouldn’t be able to survive there for even a short while, but how else was he going to find him?

Well, that other siren was swimming around the surface when he saved him. So, if Eric just played the waiting game, then everything should be fine. He needed to keep his gift safe and keep an eye out for his saviour. Shouldn’t be too bad. In the meantime, he could swim around and search for him in the general area. It was harder to hunt while clutching the shell close, he didn’t want it to get stolen, but he managed to get some scraps here and there. No fishing nets involved, thankfully. 

The days kept passing, but Eric saw no sight of the big siren. His tattered fins were growing tired of the constant searching. He swam unsteadily and slowly by the week’s end; moving near the seafloor and taking breaks often. Sleep hadn’t been easy to come by either. He travelled far enough from his usual, comfortable den near the coast’s surface. It was hard to feel safe in the unknown. 

Maybe he should’ve turned back, but he’d hate to go back empty handed. At this rate, it would be unsafe to start travelling all that way in his condition anyway. A soft, distraught chirp rumbled through him. This adventure could’ve been pointless. That big siren may want nothing to do with him even if he does find him. He needed to go back, and that idea made his heart break. 

Through, right now he needed some rest. He hugged the shell to himself and looked around for a place to sleep. The water was a deep blue and unclear. Not much around here except mud, the stray schools of fish that passed by, and a large den in the near distance. There weren’t many choices here, but he hoped this den didn’t belong to a hungry shark. Even swimming the short distance weared down on him, but he made it to the den and flopped against the floor. 

He quickly looked around and chirped quietly. No response, thankfully. He curled in on himself, revelling in his defeat. He should’ve shown his appreciation for his saviour when he had the chance. Hopefully that siren was doing good nowadays. Probably doing better than him. 

The moment he closed his eyes, he promptly passed out. He wasn’t sure for how long, but once he woke up, he found that nothing had changed. Or, he thought nothing had changed. A shocked squeak left him as he realized his prized shell was gone. It must’ve floated away from his arms, but he didn’t see it anywhere. He swam around the den, letting out distressed chirps, and searched high and low. He couldn’t lose his gift on this adventure. Even if he didn’t find the other siren, it would’ve been nice to keep that shell for himself.

It was nowhere to be found. Eventually, Eric slowed down and sat against a rock. He let out a high-pitched whine in sorrow, then another, and another. Until he was weeping the best a creature like him could, with full body shudders making him freeze in his curled up position. He had failed. He wanted to do something right for once. To not be so lonely on his rock by the shore. But in here? He had never felt more alone than ever. 

His cries echoed throughout the den; only him and his pathetic song. All for an audience of no one. That was, until, another cry responded to him. It rippled through the den and shook Eric to his core, low and curious. He looked in fear at the darker part of the den. He wasn’t sure how deep this place went, now that he thought about it. He couldn’t see the den’s end. Another cry echoed in his ears, much louder than the first.

It was a no brainer. He needed to get out of here. With quick reflexes, he began swimming outside to, hopefully, safer waters. He looked back into the dark den, only to see something small shine faintly. His shoulders slumped as his heart dropped. _The shell._

Of course, he could’ve gotten another one somewhere, but his brain told him to save this one from whatever monster was in here. He wanted to not fail at something. Anything. And getting that shell would be it. He quickly went over to the boulder it was wedged under. The waves must’ve pushed it in there; it laid stuck between the wall and the rock. So, he reached in, barely managing to grasp its edges, and pulled as hard as he could. It wouldn’t budge. He shivered as the monster rumbled again and he desperately tried to pull harder. A sudden wave of sand washed over him, making him spiral backwards at the force. He shook off the dust and saw the monster approach from the depths with a powerful swim towards him. While he braced for the worst, his eyes widened as he saw who it was. _His saviour._

It was like someone was putting his heart in an unsteady current; going up and down, up and down. He still kept his guard up and prepared to swim away at any moment, but he looked at the other with an odd relief. His saviour grumbled again, tilting his head and staring unfocused at him. Those dull, golden eyes were as big as Eric himself, but seemed hard of sight. 

Eric let out a cautious purr from his chest, a greeting of sorts, and was relieved to hear the other try to reciprocate the tone. Did this siren recognize him? They had a stare off for a moment, before the other moved forward in a slow motion. Eric immediately swam away. Though, he hesitated and continued to watch the other. Not dead yet; he wanted so badly to do what he set out to do. His fear may be there, but he didn’t spend a week travelling to run away again.

The siren introduced himself as _The Host._ A name given by the humans, but a lot of sirens took the names passerbys gave them. Host kept a distance away from Eric as he explained that this cave was a home to him; one of the only places big enough to house him, actually. Apparently, it was nice to emerge from the deep sea to explore the surface. Eric was surprised this cave was considered “the surface,” but he understood. 

It must be lonely in here, so secluded in a cave or hiding in the deep sea. Though, Eric supposed he was lonely up on his little rock on the surface as well. He couldn’t remember the last time he had talked to a fellow siren, so he better get this right. A sudden trilling noise rumbled through him as he wiggled his tail. His present! A -surprisingly- friendly siren, like Host, deserved a present. It couldn’t have been a lost cause, not with how it taunted him by being so close. 

Eric attempted to fish out the seashell from the boulder again. He squeezed in as far as he could between it, wiggling his tail to pull the wedged thing out. Though, he didn’t want to break the precious shell. Not with how hard it had been to get it here. He hissed in frustration; however, he found that it was soon easy to get it. There suddenly was a lot more room to swim through.

Host had lifted up the boulder effortlessly. The heavy rock fit nicely in the palm of his hand, looking like a mere skipping stone. He stared curiously as to what Eric was doing, head tilted and a confused rumble leaving his throat. He set the rock down beside Eric with a quiet thud. 

Such amazing strength left Eric fascinated. Well, maybe he could’ve asked Host to help with this. Surprises were more fun, though. And no wonder he saw those metal scraps after Host saved him. The ship must’ve been torn apart. He was glad he wasn’t meeting the business end of Host’s claws. 

Now with his gift, Eric presented it to Host with a happy purr. Host had to lean closer to squint at it. It was shiny enough for someone with bad eyesight to tell it was special, at least. If Host’s reaction of purring in surprise was anything to go by. Host’s face became tinted a light red as he blushed. 

Eric tilted his head. He made Host blush? Poor siren must not get a lot of gifts. He placed the shell in Host’s hand. It was barely the size of the gigantic siren’s fingertip, but it was still lovely. So fragile looking, and now housing a few scuff marks from the boulder. Not that Host could see them. Probably. Though, such a small gift was getting a big reaction. It was nice that it was a positive thing, but it looked like Host was shell shocked. Eric thought about it, before something clicked. Host was worried that he didn’t have a gift to give back! Eric did think he was a kind soul now, it only seemed right.

He explained that it was okay that Host didn’t give a gift back, but that seemed to be more confusing. Host tilted his head at him and tried to explain himself. It seemed only right to give a gift back, Host believed, but Eric reassured him it was fine. Host apologized for not reciprocating the “feeling,” he kept reassuring him it was okay. Maybe deep sea sirens take gifts much more seriously. 

After a much needed talk, Eric swam forward and patted Host’s hand. All he wanted was to get to know his saviour, not gifts. Material ones, at least- it was a gift to be friendly to Host. Though, perhaps something would be nice.

A shy, soft purr left Eric’s lips. Host listened with a tense posture, only to blink in confusion at the question. Eric really would like to stay a little longer here. His fins were killing him from such a long trip. He joked lightly about the ordeal, while Host looked like he was shot by a harpoon. Still, the big siren gently scooped Eric up in his hands and took him deep into his cave for some well deserved rest. All while staring at Eric with the most intrigued look.

What did a gift mean to the deep sea siren? Eric should figure that out in the future- by giving more gifts, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally wrote something oml jhekwgfhe

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Creating another au?? More likely than you think.
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com/


End file.
